Blue Balls
by Conbolt Is Fire
Summary: Looks like love is in the air as these couples get hot and heavy but will they be able to complete the deed as someone breaks up the sexual tension without even trying? Main pairings: NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, and more. Lemon Parody. Rated M for suggestive themes and some cursing.
1. The Doctor Is In

Looks like love is in the air as these couples get hot and heavy but will they be able to complete the deed as someone breaks up the sexual tension without even trying? Main pairings: NaLu, GaLe, Jerza, Gruvia, and more. Lemon Parody. Rated M for suggestive themes and some cursing.

 **Key:**

"Hey! What's up?" (Talking)

 _I can't believe I just said that!_ ( _Thinking_ )

* * *

 **Blue Balls**

 _ **Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In**_

* * *

Natsu stood in a patient room dressed in scrubs and a doctor's coat when the phone on the table next to him rang. "Nurse, who is my next patient? Oh no, Lucy hurt her big thigh during the game? Send her in." He dropped the phone lazily letting it just hang off the table.

The door behind him immediately opened as a beautiful blonde girl with a white soccer jersey and tight short blue shorts walked in. "Hi, doctor. I need help with my boodddyyy." She says in a loud suggestive tone.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." She slowly limps over to the patient chair as if she was an awful actress. She lets out a loud sigh as she sits down and leans her head back thrusting her chest forward. "I hurt my big thigh during the big game right as I was about to score!" She pouts and locks her large brown eyes with Natsu's olive ones.

"Well, maybe I can help you score right now? Where does it hurt Lucy?" He says in a concerned voice but it was clear he had other things on his mind as it came out in a fake tone.

"Way up at the top of my thigh. I don't know about a centimeter away from my lady bits?"

"Let me take a look. How does it feel when I do this?" He wrapped his right hand around the top of her thigh and gave it a firm squeeze which got him an immediate response…of the sexy kind.

"Ugggghhh. I don't know doctor. I'm not looking for a boyfriend right now."

"Are you sure?"

"Uh. Good point. I'm convinced. Let's do sex." She turned her body towards him and they began to rub their hands over each other's bodies but oddly enough they were not touching in any sexual places but were still moaning out loud.

"Oh yeah, Lucy."

"Ah, Natsu~"

That's when Romeo walked into the room with his backpack on looking around Lucy to see Natsu.

"Hey, Natsu? Umm. I had a two o'clock appointment and I still haven't been seen. When dad told me you were practicing medicine to become a better wizard I thought I would come here to your hospital." Romeo sniffles a little as he is completely oblivious to the situation that was unfolding.

"Uh?"

"Yeah I got sick during Totomaru's class and I wasn't feeling too well. When I came here I signed the sheet for a 2 o'clock appointment but I've been waiting out there for a long time. Dad says I need to see a doctor right away. I've been throwing up all day and my stomach is really sore."

"Me too," Lucy says from the patient chair. "My groin is sooo sore." She rubs her groin muscles as she spreads her legs a little bit to get a deeper rub.

"And I need to make it more sore." Natsu gives Lucy a fanged smirk and a dirty look.

"What?" Romeo looks so confused at that. "You're going to make it more sore? Alright. I mean you're the one who went to medical school, not me." He scoffs to himself as he can't believe how he doubted his great Natsu.

"Yeah, I graduated best top of my class." He says with confidence.

"Wow, that's awesome Natsu!"

"And I'm always on bottom!" Lucy was happy to chip into the conversation with that bit of knowledge.

"Well, that's nothing to brag about Lucy." He said in a light reprimanding tone. "Anyway I'll be in the waiting room but please hurry Natsu." Romeo walked out of the room as the two still in there had…unfinished business.

"So Lucy you play soccer now?" He leaned against the wall posing casually but still close to Lucy. "Does that mean you're good at juggling balls?"

"With my feet." She says with a light giggle.

"Wow, that's hot."

"But there is a problem doctor. I don't have health insurance…" She looks sadly away from him as he gets off the wall and closes in.

"That's okay. I think I can figure out another way for you to pay."

"Oh, Natsu~~" They began where they left off last time and rubbed their hands on each other's bodies. Lucy boldly takes off Natsu's coat and throws it behind him onto the floor as he continues his treatment on her body.

"Oh Lucy, ugh."

"Excuse me Natsu? I kinda overheard because I wasn't all the way gone yet. I don't have any health insurance to pay for your treatment so can I pay however she's paying?" Romeo was now standing in the middle of the room still ignorant to what was going on.

"Uh..."

"I mean I could ask Wendy to heal me but I don't want to bother her with such a small thing. And I really want to support you since you are trying to become a better mage and I don't want you to feel blue."

"But I have blue bean." Lucy slumped in her chair a little as Natsu responded quickly

"Oh no! You need 50cc of boner stat."

"Wow, all this medical talk goes right over my head." He laughed to himself as he was impressed by how smart Natsu was. "But I'm next right?" Romeo looked at him earnestly hoping for a positive response.

"Uh yeah." He said in an unsure tone.

"Are you positive?" Romeo gave him another look.

"Uh yeah but don't tell the others they'll make me leave."

"Okay, whatever you say Doctor Dragneel." He gave a smile as he walked out of the room happy that he was finally going to be treated. Lucy couldn't wait a second longer.

"Oh, no doctor. Now my other big thigh hurts bad~"

"You're in luck. I've got medication that cures anything but I don't know if you'll be able to swallow it." He responds without missing a beat.

"Why? Is it big?" Lucy shyly takes a glance downward towards Natsu's pants.

"Oh yeah. SO big." He leaned in giving her another fanged smirk.

"How big is it Natsu?" She looked up innocently batting her eyes at the dragon ready to attack.

"TOO big for you to swallow." He states emphatically and gets even closer.

"Oh is it like one of those big pills for stomach aches?" Romeo walks right up to the pair without warning causing the two to break away quickly.

"What?" Natsu asked feeling annoyed by another one of Romeo's intrusions.

"Cause I know those are big but I can get them down with water. If not, my dad can cut them in half and put it in my mashed potatoes." He looked towards and Lucy and gave her a grin as he thought he was helping her.

"Oh…" She gives him a nod as if he had said the most brilliant thing in the world.

"So please Natsu give it to me. My stomach hurts really badly!" He groaned as he rubbed his stomach in hopes of easing the aches.

"I-I can't give it to you." He stutters out. "But I can have Wendy give it to you later hell yeah!" Natsu looks happy as if he came up with a brilliant idea.

"Thank you Natsu. You know my dad was nervous about this doctor's office since it's in a hotel but I think you will do great. So thanks for squeezing me in."

"I love to squeeze things in." Romeo laughs as he realizes just how giving Natsu can be.

"I know. You're jam-packed today."

"About to be."

"Well, it must be hard."

"It has to be hard."

"Okay. Well, then I'll get out of your hair Natsu."

"I don't have any hair."

"Ha! Good one Natsu!" He laughs to himself as he walks out of the room for the third time. Natsu turns quickly towards Lucy again ready to reassume his role.

"Now let's get back to your big thigh. But first, let's get you out of those clothes. They're in the way." Lucy stands up and gives a small smile as she turns her back to him and slowly pulls up her jersey.

"Like this doctor?" He gives her an approving look over and encourages her to continue.

"Yeah just like-" He was interrupted yet again but this time by not just one individual but two.

"You see Wendy he's right in here helping Lucy." Romeo quickly walks in and gestures to the two.

"Romeo you can't just barge in. You should knock first." He gives a sheepish look while rubbing the back of his head. "Well, I must be lucky since you were coming over to see me because Natsu has something for you to give me." Wendy looks surprised as she did not expect for Natsu to help him so quickly.

"Wow, Natsu you diagnosed Romeo so quickly! I was worried when Macao told me he was sick and too stubborn to see me." She turns her head over at Romeo giving a disapproving look before looking back to Natsu.

"Well, I'm glad you are really learning medicine and have already started practicing." She gives him a smile but it fades as she notices something behind him. "Um, Natsu. Why is your coat on the floor behind you? It should stay on you at all times while treating a patient!" Natsu looks uncomfortable as this was getting completely out of control.

"Wendy maybe he tried to put it on the rack behind him and it fell off?" Romeo tried helping him out but Wendy was not swayed and just gave Natsu a stern look. Carla was really rubbing off on her recently and medicine was something she took seriously.

"Fine. Anyway Natsu, do you have the medicine for Romeo so I can give it to him later? He told me you had something only I can give him." Natsu and Lucy both looked at each other but Lucy just left Natsu out to hang.

"Umm yeah. Wendy come over here and I will tell you about it. Don't want to bore the others about it right?" She nodded her head assuming that he was going to go over a more in-depth analysis of Romeo's condition that would be boring for the others to listen to.

"Yeah sure." She walks with him over to a corner of the room as Romeo talks with Lucy.

"I hope you feel better after this Lucy. You look as if you really need whatever Natsu is going to give to you."

"Yeah, you too." He nods knowing he will be okay now that Wendy will take care of him. He looks over to see Natsu whispering something to her and her eyes widening each second he goes on.

 _I hope I'm not too sick._ He looks worried as Wendy's face is really red and her eyes were astronomically big at the end of Natsu's talk. She quickly looks over to Romeo and back at Natsu before she walks quickly towards him.

"Is everything okay- woah!" She pulls on his hand and pulls him with her towards the door. "So are you going to give me the medicine?" He asks as she walks out with her head down refusing to look at him.

"NO! Not for a long time Romeo."

"But what about my stomach?" His face pales as he imagines having to deal with these aches for a long time.

"I will treat that."

"So you are giving it to me?" He looked confused as she said no again embarrassed. _Man, this medical stuff must be hard. I don't understand what's going on at all._ The door shut behind them as Natsu and Lucy were finally alone for good. He clears his throat and readies himself again.

"Now back to that big thigh-"

"Shut up and let's have sex." Lucy was having none of it as she pulls him in for a kiss and intentions of finishing what they planned for. Natsu couldn't argue as he immediately responds to the kiss and wraps his arms around her.

 _Geez, role-playing is hard…_

* * *

 **This idea was inspired by a SNL sketch and I plan to continue them as a series of one-shots maybe connected but I doubt it. The next one will be GaLe and should be around the length so see you next time!**


	2. Extra Lesson

**Key:**

"Hey! What's up?" (Talking)

 _I can't believe I just said that!_ ( _Thinking_ )

* * *

 **Blue Balls**

 _ **Chapter 2: Extra Lessons**_

* * *

It was simple.

Gajeel talked to his old team member Totomaru and with a quick chat over a few brews, he finally could set up one of his girlfriend's fantasies. The classic teacher and student. He brought her over to his apartment to tell her the news and as soon as he told her she jumped for joy and couldn't believe Gajeel would do this for her.

"Hold on Shrimp before you get too excited." He held her down by her shoulders and waited until she calmed down.

"What?"

"You're gonna have to substitute for his class like a real teacher. I couldn't get him to just give over the classroom…ah, this is too weird I'll just call it off-" Levy's eyes widened and she literally jumped up in response.

"No!" Gajeel raised his eyebrow at the sudden outburst. "No, it's fine. I love teaching and plus…" She had a mischievous look on her face as she slowly drew trails on his chest.

"It will be that much more real. Can you see it Gajeel?" He gulped a little as he began imagining the scenario.

"I will have you up in the front and you have to behave like a good boy like the rest of the students until I dismiss them." She leaned in while growing bolder with her hand movements until she began to play with the hem of his pants.

"Unless you are the big bad man that I know you are and I need to keep you after class to punish you…" With that in mind, she left him standing there stunned before he heard the door to his apartment close.

"Gihi. She is way over her head if she thinks I'm going to play as the good student." With that, he went to bed visibly showing his excitement by jumping into bed. Lily was not amused as he woke up slightly and threw a pillow right at his face.

"Damn cat!" Honestly, he could not care less as he tried to get some sleep before tomorrow.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

"Okay class that's it for today on the mathematics behind fire magic. Any questions?" Sitting on top of Totomaru's desk was Levy dressed in what could be considered quite risqué for her. She had on a white dress shirt, a black pencil skirt, and a black bra.

How did the class know about that last one? Her shirt was unbuttoned a few notches down showing cleavage that normally Levy would never dream of showing off like Lucy or any of the other girls.

But today she wasn't Levy.

She was Miss Mcgarden.

It was safe to say that Totomaru's class was hotter than it had ever been and it even left one person steaming. Gajeel was in what he usually wore for missions but with an extra jacket due to the snowy weather outside. The moment he saw Levy dressed up like that he wanted nothing more than to just take her back to his apartment and ravish her but he had to be patient because this was for Levy, not him…

Well, it was for him too.

But not for these damn kids!

 _If another one of these damn brats takes another peek at MY Shrimp I will cut them in half with my Iron Dragon Sword!_ But he sighed instead as he half listened to Levy throughout the class. It's not like he could really blame them as his girlfriend was the hottest thing to ever be in this classroom. He had a small chuckle about that under his breath during class which got him an immediate public shaming from an angry Levy.

 _Tch. This is getting to her head looks like I'm going to need to teach her some manners myself…_ Well, he liked to spend his time waiting for the class to be over by imagining all the things he was going to do his naughty teacher but the constant scribbling noises from the desk next to him was really bothering him.

Romeo Conbolt was seemingly writing down everything his substitute teacher was saying as he diligently took notes and absorbed all that she was teaching. To him, this was an awesome class today even if the weather sucked. He was being taught by one of his older guild members and had Gajeel sitting right next to him in the same class!

While all the other students, especially the guys, were distracted by her attire it seemed as if he had no interest even when she would lean over and take a look at his notes. She was really trying to get Gajeel's attention on her "best asset" as he called it but it also leads to a great chance for Romeo to take a look down her shirt.

But he never even took a glance and Gajeel could not be prouder of Romeo as he kept every interaction respectful. He really was starting to like Romeo as he reminded him of another young hard worker.

 _When I was his age I used to focus on being the toughest guy around. I never was really devoted to improving my magic until after joining Fairy Tail but Wendy really grew stronger so quickly after joining that idiot's team. Now that I'm taking a look at him no wonder she is interested him._ Gajeel turned his head back towards the front of the class as Levy's lesson was almost over.

"If there are no more questions then make sure to study hard this weekend! You're dismissed." It took a little bit but the class began to get out of their seats and pack their things away. Romeo took another glance at the chalkboard behind Levy and was feeling nervous as she had the words 'BIG TEST' in bold letters but he started to pack up his things and left the classroom.

"But not you Gajeel. You stay, you're in hot water." She lightly pushed him back into his seat as Gajeel fought the smirk coming on his face.

"Oh no me?" He thought he gave a good attempt at it but he could see her fight back an eye-roll at his lack of concern in his voice.

"Gajeel you did not take any notes at all during class! How do expect to pass the test? Looks like you need to be taught an extra lesson." She had lightly slammed her hands on the desk in mock rage as she had her back turned away from him and her skirt seemingly wrap even tighter around her at all that motion.

Gajeel did not hesitate to stare at the teacher's amazing ass and gave it a light pinch but that seemed to get him in worse trouble as she shot up red in the face.

"That's it I can't believe that stunt you pulled Gajeel! You're suspended!" She made sure to voice it right in his ear as he winced a little from the volume.

"No. Please, teacher, I can't get kicked out of school. I guess I just have an attitude problem." He crossed his arms and gave her a fanged smirk with a dirty look in his eyes.

It seemed as if Miss Mcgarden had caught on…

"So you're saying you want to do me for better grades is that right?" She got right in his face as her lips seemed so close yet so far from him. She lightly bit her lower lip and watched as he grew a hungry look in his eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to. School was never really my thing. It's always been too hard for me." He slowly stood up from his desk and made her walk backward until she was trapped between him and the teacher's desk.

"Well, it's about to get even harder." She gripped the front of his jacket and spun him so he was leaning against the desk before feeling his body up just as he was doing to her.

"Oh yeah, Levy."

"Ah, Gajeel~"

"Hey Levy or um I guess it's Miss Mcgarden still since I have a question." The two separated immediately as Romeo walked into the classroom with his backpack on. "Uh sorry. I know school is over but I was wondering if we could go over today's lesson? I'm just- I'm really struggling." He looked uncomfortable as he knew he was asking for a favor.

"What?"

"And the chalkboard says we have a "Big Test" tomorrow but you never really mentioned what was on it and I really want to ace it Miss Mcgarden." Levy was mentally berating herself for such a dumb mistake and looked over to Gajeel who did not know what to say.

"W-Well right now I can't teach you that. All I can teach is this bad boy that he can't get off so easy." She put her hand on Gajeel's chest and loosely held his jacket as if to keep him in place in case he would run off.

"Oh, sorry you're busy. I guess I'll just study everything. haha" he tried to laugh it off but the idea of spending all day and probably all night to study was going to be awful. "Well, thanks, Levy or should I say Miss Mcgarden. You did a great job today by the way. You're my favorite substitute teacher. Goodbye, Levy. Bye Gajeel."

They both said bye in return as Romeo walked out of the classroom leaving the two of them alone again.

"Now Gajeel you are still in BIG trouble after that stunt you pulled. What am going to do with a student that's so hands on?" She put her finger up to her lips and lightly bit her nail as her eyes trailed up and down Gajeel's large frame.

"I have one idea."

"What?"

He slowly got rid of his jacket which left his chest only covered by his tight sleeveless shirt which allowed Levy to take a good look at his biceps.

"WOW~! I like the look of that. Now let's get you ready for an oral exam." She rubbed her hands along his arms as he wrapped them around her waist. They were picking up right where they left off and it was getting really hot in the fire master's classroom.

"Oh yeah, Levy."

"Ah, Gajeel~"

"Umm Miss Mcgarden? I wasn't all the way gone yet and I heard you mention an oral exam?" He looked a little lost as he was not expecting an oral exam as well!

"What?" She looked almost defeated as she asked Romeo what he meant.

"Like is that for everyone because honestly, I'm not good on my feet when it comes to math. Usually, we get to use a sheet of paper to work out the problem."

"Well, the oral exam is for Gajeel only cause he was baaaaddd." He gave a smirk to Levy at that quick response as she stroked one of her fingers down his chest.

"Woah Gajeel. Two tests? That sucks."

"Yeah, hopefully, it blows too."

"Haha, come on Gajeel don't be so pessimistic. If you want to come over later to my place I can help you study." He looked down at his watch only to be a little worried about what time it was. "I have to leave now. It's getting late and now I need to study for the test. Man, I really wanted to hang out with Wendy today too." He said that last sentence under his breath as he walked away and they said yet another set of goodbyes.

In order to save this experience, Levy had prepared ahead of time some dialogue in case things were to ever get off track. Of course, she was expecting Gajeel to be the one breaking up the roles but whatever they were in too deep at this point!

"Levy- whoa!" She cleared the desk behind him and forced him to sit on it.

"Gajeel if you work long and hard I'm sure you could be the big Dicktorian."

"I would need your help though."

"That's fine I'm a very hands-on teacher." She played with his shirt a little as she said that.

"Yeah, you are. Come here." He returned the favor as they were back at step 1 to what they were sure was going to be a successful attempt.

"Ugh, Levy."

"Ah, Gajeel~"

"Gah it's so cold outside and it looks like a blizzard! Good thing it's so warm in the classroom right guys?" Romeo appeared yet again in the classroom as he rubbed his hands together for warmth. "Hey Gajeel since I'm here would it be alright if you gave me some training later this week?"

"Oh, I'll give you some fuckin-"

"He can't give you training right now!" She rested both of her hands on his shoulders as he looked ready to skewer Romeo like a kabob. "He's in hot water because he got a 68 on his quiz today so now I'm going to show him how to get a 69." She bumps her butt into the side of his leg and as she hoped, he tried to reach out for it only to just miss.

"That's still a D+ Miss Mcgarden." Romeo was wondering what kind of student Gajeel must be if he could only get one point higher from Levy's great teaching skills. Levy took a deep breathe in as she rubbed her head a little to fight back a coming headache.

I thought he was the smart one. He might be even worse than Natsu when it comes to this stuff!

"Well, I love D's." She literally could not try to be any less subtle with that hint.

But survey says…

"Well okay, then you are the teacher. Haha." He laughed a little at the ridiculousness of the situation. A teacher that liked D's? That was unheard of to Romeo. "You know I want to become a teacher someday too I think. How did you become one for our class?"

"I wrote down on my Christmas list that I wanted the fantasy of being a teacher and Gajeel was able to set it up for me." There she said it. It was all over now. They would head back home together and she would try to read a book until she cried herself to sleep from this utter failure.

"Wow! I will also write down my dream to become a teacher for Christmas next time!" He looked excited that Levy was able to get her dream come true while Gajeel had his head down in disbelief.

I take back everything I've said about him. He has to be 10 times as thick headed as Natsu.

"Romeo are you still here?" He perked up at the sound of Wendy's voice and smiled when he saw her come into the classroom. "Hey, Wendy! I see you planned ahead for the weather. I left my hoodie at home and was freezing out there before coming back inside." She came in dressed head to toe in winter clothing but her face was red from the wind hitting her.

"But your face is all red from the wind here put on my scarf." He didn't let her get another word in as he took off his scarf and put it on Wendy. "There that should do it. Huh? Your face is still red but I guess that will go away soon since it's not windy in here." Wendy thought he was being cute but to the other people in the room, it just confirmed their suspicions…he was just oblivious.

"Anyways, Romeo I thought we were going to hang out today but I stopped by your house and you weren't there. Why are you still here?" He told her about the big test tomorrow and how he was going to spend all day studying for it but he promised to make up for canceling their plans!

"Oh…okay" Wendy looked a little disappointed but was okay with it since Romeo took his studies seriously. It was one of the things she secretly liked about him.

"Oh Wendy I forgot to tell you, Levy was my teacher for today! She was awesome and I even got to sit next to Gajeel!" Wendy looked surprised at that and finally paid attention to the other two who had been just watching their conversation unfold without a care in the world.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for not noticing you before Levy and Gajeel." She looked at the two of them a little closer as somewhere in her head an alarm was ringing but she could not quite put her finger on it.

"I like your black bra Levy where did you get it?" She had gone straight into shopping mode when she saw how cute the bra looked on her.

"They just gave it to me at the shop with the other clothes and I think I have to return it back if it's still in one piece." That brought a little huff from Gajeel as he said under his breath that none of that is going to be in one piece when it was over. Wendy switches topics pretty quickly after hearing that as yet another red flag popped up but she still didn't know what it was yet.

"You know I was worried when I didn't see him at his house but I usually find him here still in the classroom. Romeo really tries to be a good student and likes his magic a lot." Romeo's face brightened after Wendy's compliment.

"Well I like to discipline bad boys and I like to ride them hard…" She scratched her nails along Gajeel's right arm and gave him a dirty look.

"You know, that's great!" Wendy gave them both a smile. "That's how he can improve as a mage!"

"Well, Gajeel is going to be learning about teamwork with a partner."

"Oh like a unison raid?" Romeo asked wondering what special techniques could be used with a partner

"You could call it that." Gajeel immediately responded to his question.

"Woah, sounds awesome, maybe Wendy and I could give it a try after you guys?" He looked hopeful as the two just stared at him in disbelief.

"No! It's a series of very advanced techniques for only really experienced teams of two." Levy looked nervous as she gave that explanation.

"Oh like Natsu and Lucy or in Team ShadowGear's case, Jet and Droy?" Romeo asked earnestly trying to see why he and Wendy couldn't do it. Gajeel started laughing really hard at the last team pairing while Levy looked extremely pale at the thought.

"Oi! As funny as this is, you two need to get out of here. You go grab a jacket from the lost and found over there. I think I saw some kid leave it here." Romeo quickly moved to the lost and found because he could tell Gajeel was starting to get angry for some reason and he did not want any part of it.

"Wendy get over here so I can tell you what mini flame brain could not understand." Wendy nodded as she thought he was talking about something for his big test tomorrow.

 _If we can't hang out today then I will help him study!_ She thought determinedly as she walked over to Gajeel and Levy.

"Now where is a jacket that's my size? Hmm... Ah! Found one." Romeo put on the heavy jacket and immediately started feeling warmer. He raced back into the classroom with a grin on his face.

"Hey, Wendy I found a jacket so we can go now- oh no." He paled as he recognized the same red face and the wide-eyed look she was giving Levy and Gajeel when she gave it to Natsu after his talk with her.

 _I had to suffer for another whole hour while she refused to heal me! Is this big test tomorrow that bad? Am I going to get any sleep or-_

"We are leaving right now Romeo!" She pulls on his hand and drags him with her to the door. "What's wrong now Wendy? Is the test really that bad?" She didn't respond to him as she could not believe that this happened again!

"Oh, I understand…" He gave her a mischievous smile as he thought he understood what was going on. Wendy stopped moving and she turned towards him to listen. "They told you the advanced teamwork techniques so you want to rush home and practice them! I promise I will be the best partner ever!" He gave her a bright smile before he was hit, face first into the snow.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Wendy kept walking as his cries were muffled in the snow. He pulled his head out then began to talk again.

"But what about the big test though?" He fumbled a little in the snow storm as he tried to follow after her. "I will help you study for it but we will NOT be doing any…advance techniques okay Romeo?" She grew meek at the end of her sentence and he could tell she was shy about it.

He wrapped his arm around her as they walked back to his house. "Don't worry I will be ready for those techniques whenever you are." She relaxed a little because even if he did not understand he still listened to her which was good enough for her. Geez, those advance teamwork techniques must be tough if they have Wendy feeling this way about them.

Back inside the classroom, Levy stared at the door before letting out a heavy sigh. My one chance to live out a fantasy is gone now better just start grabbing my stuff and leave. She began to button her dress shirt up before turning around.

"Gajeel let's-"

"One step ahead of you, shrimp." With a swift motion, he picked her up and sat her on Totomaru's desk before furiously making out with her.

"But Gajeel-" She managed to get out between breaths.

"Listen Miss Mcgarden, class is in session and it's time for some advanced teamwork techniques. Gihi"

* * *

 **I really like GaLe so I had to make this the next one. Hope you all enjoyed it! The best way to keep up with the story is to follow it that way you don't miss out and if you liked it so much you want to drop a fav, thank you very much. The next one will be Jerza so see you next time!**


End file.
